Pastel de Limón
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Caeteria AU." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.


_**Pastel de Limón**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto "Cafetería AU" Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo en otras de mis historias, de verdad me alegro de tener su apoyo, sin más por el momento, espero sea de su agrado y a leer.**_

Siempre te veo, desde aquella tarde que te vi de casualidad, te has convertido en el sujeto de mis deseos y mis añoranzas, eres una mujer hermosa tan bella que al verte pasar de un lugar al otro me siento derretir, recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegue a este local, llovía, llovía a torrentes, ese día había salido corriendo de la universidad, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Honoka me había advertido en muchas ocasiones que no debía fiarme de la siempre alegre y "amigable" Tojo Nozomi, pero ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de una mujer como ella? Era perfecta, a mis ojos al menos lo era, con un carácter tan cariñoso y juguetón con un aire de madurez y sensualidad tan hermoso que antes de darme cuenta caí rendida a sus pies.

En el departamento de astronomía, se decía que ella era una roba corazones, que nadie había sido capaz de lograr que se enamorara, tal vez la única que lo había logrado era su eterna amiga Ayase Eli, una rubia despampanante, casi tanto como ella, solo que la relación entre ellas no era la más adecuada, Nozomi, siempre está cerca de ella, y cuando se ven de frente los ojos de ambas son tormentosos, pero ellas se hacen llamar "solo amigas" ya que la segunda esta prometida en matrimonio, y su futuro marido siempre está cerca de ella.

\- Umi, escúchame por favor, ella no te conviene, siempre es igual con todas las chicas que ha salido, todo es un juego – me insistía mi amiga de la infancia hasta el cansancio, ambas sabíamos que ella no era mala, solamente estaba lastimada.

La vi en muchas ocasiones ayudando a una chica del área de humanidades a defenderse de unas busconas, que la acosaban por su voz aguda y demasiado tímida, ella le enseño a levantar la mirada y al menos a evitar que la siguieran acosando. Ese tipo de acciones eran tan comunes en ella que poco a poco mi corazón se enamoró de ella.

Siempre la veía a lo lejos, caminando entre la gente, y todas las noches lloraba en el silencio de mi habitación, porque la veía sonreírle a otra persona que no era yo, besaba otros labios que no eran los míos, y esas mismas conquistas lucían las marcas amorosas que debían están en mi cuerpo y no en los suyos, las odiaba y las envidiaba al par. Pero mi vida cambio, el día que Tsubasa Kira, la reina del departamento de periodismo me quiso humillar, como siempre lo hacía en clases y eventos en los que llegábamos a coincidir.

\- Minami, me sorprende que tus profesores sigan creyendo en tus garras – me dijo la pelirroja esa mientras sus estúpidas amigas se reían de mí, por mi cobardía al no poder defenderme.

\- Las… las, decisiones de los profesores…n…no son… tu asunto – le conteste tratando de detener el temblor de mi voz.

\- Clac…Claro que me importa, maldita tartamuda, de verdad no comprendo quién demonios podría vestir tus ropas, son tan bobas que una princesa de cuarta no sería capaz de ocuparlas.

No le conteste, solo deseaba que alguien me salvara, curiosamente siempre que estoy con Honoka, esta maldita no me dice nada, y hasta finge que le caigo bien, pero cuando estoy sola y tiene la oportunidad de molestarme, no duda en hacerlo.

\- ¿No ve vas a contestar Cotorra? – me dijo, mientras me empujaba – cotorra ¿estás ahí? ¿existe algo dentro de esa cabezota? – esta ocasión comenzó a jalarme el cabello, yo comencé a llorar de impotencia, mientras sus amigas se reían de mí.

Estaba asustada, por primera vez no sabía que hacer, Tsubasa y Anju estaban por aventarme un batido de fresa, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

\- Tsubasa, espero y ese licuado sea para tu cabello y no para el de la señorita Minami.

\- Tojo, que raro que precisamente tú te metas en los problemas ajenos – escuche la respuesta molesta de la Kira.

\- Es tan raro, como tu comportamiento con Minami.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero nadie va a impedir que la cotorra esta sepa los beneficios que tiene el batido de fresa en el cabello – antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me lanzo el contenido de su vaso directamente en la cara, pero no me toco ni una gota, ya que Nozomi, se interpuso para que no me hicieran daño.

Tsubasa y las demás salieron corriendo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya que sabían bien que, si alguna de las conquistas de la Tojo veía lo que le habían hecho, podrían hacerles mucho daño. Ese día lleve a Nozomi a mi departamento como agradecimiento, lave su ropa y la invite a cenar, hablamos mucho, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me encontraba con ella sobre mí, tratando de quitarme la ropa de manera angustiosa, sentía en cada poro de mi piel sus manos y el sueño que tanto anhele que se volviera realidad se me fue entre suspiros y jadeos de puro placer.

Honoka me lo hecho en cara siempre que pudo, ella no me convenía, no me iba a tomar enserio pero yo tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podrían ser diferentes conmigo, la primera vez que llore por mi autoengaño la vi de la mano de una de mis compañeras de clase, fue gracioso porque esa semana las dos llegamos con claras marcas que solo ella pudo dejar, después de aquella ocasión, siguieron, otras y otras, pero yo siempre me autoconvencía, pronto mis detalles, mi amor alcanzaría profundamente su corazón y solo sería para mí.

Pero todo termino, el día que me conto, después de estar juntas por última vez, que Eli era libre y lucharía por estar con ella, que a partir de ese momento dejaría a todas sus citas y se centraría en la única persona que realmente ha amado. Le rogué, le jure que ella no le correspondería, pero al tercer día se hicieron novias de manera oficial. Muchas de sus conquistas al igual que yo, intentamos separarlas, tentar a esa sexi mujer para que regresara a nuestros brazos, pero no fue posible, mi corazón se terminó de romper el día que hicieron oficial su compromiso, se iban a casar.

Perdí el control y busque a esa rubia por todos lados hasta que la encontré, la golpee, le dije que no merecía a Nozomi, y le dije que era una prostituta, que seguramente su padre rompió el compromiso con ese joven porque era una puta que no podía estar sin meterse con medio mundo, entre otras cosas, nada agradables, antes de que pudiera seguir ofendiéndola Nozomi llego de improviso y me golpeo.

\- Kotori, te lo diré por última vez, y no lo mencionare de nuevo – me dijo tratando de calmar su coraje por haber maltratado a su novia – tu y yo, no somos nada, no fuimos ni seremos nada, más que compañeras y ya. Cuando estuve contigo nunca te mentí, yo no quería una relación sentimental, yo solo quería algo pasajero y espero lo comprendas esta vez, no te quiero, y jamás te voy a querer, mucho menos ahora que has lastimado a lo que más amo en el mundo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con tanto odio y resentimiento que no me importo que me viera llorar.

\- Tú eras para mí eso Nozomi y mucho más, pero Honoka tenía razón jamás debí siquiera mirarte.

No deje que me dijera nada más y salí corriendo comenzó a llover a cantaros, yo solo corrí hasta que ya no pude más, me senté en un parque, frente a una vieja cafetería, me quede llorando por largas horas hasta que ya no pude más, hasta que sentí por fin un poco de frio pero no me importo, solo quería desaparecer, tal vez mi madre tiene razón y debía desaparecer, mi padre nos abandonó después de que se dio cuenta de mi orientación sexual, y mi madre jamás me pudo perdonar eso, ojala y jamás me hubiera enamorado de esos ojos azules, ojala y fuera normal, para evitarme este dolor.

\- Disculpa, pero llevas aquí mucho tiempo, y si no te resguardas pronto, enfermaras gravemente.

\- No es tu…- conteste dispuesta a correr a quién fuera él o la osada en interrumpirme, por mi dolor, pero al ver esos ojos, seguros ese color tan peculiar, el color de mis ojos chocar con los míos.

\- Se que no es mi problema, pero llevo viéndole llorar, en este columpio por más de una hora, sigue lloviendo y esta calada hasta los huesos, si permito que te vayas de esta manera y después me entero de que algo te paso jamás me lo voy a perdonar – me dijo con una voz clara, fuerte pero suave.

\- Déjame, solo que me quiero morir.

\- Y yo solo quiero que pruebe mi especialidad, le regalare una rebanada de mi famoso pastel de limón, si después decides matarte al menos sabré que lo hiciste porque sabias que jamás volverías a probar algo tan delicioso como este pastel.

Por algún motivo ese comentario me hizo reír. Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y puse atención a mi salvadora, era alta, al menos un poco más que yo, vestía un traje típico de camarera, pantalón negro, un delantal de color beige el cual rodeaba su contorneada cadera traía una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, tenía puesto también un bello moño color verde.

Su rostro, que vello rostro, facciones finas pero seguras, unos labios tan delgados, pero a la vez un poco gruesos, pero lo que más me llamo la atención de ella fue su mirada y su largo cabello azul, el cual le llegaba por debajo del trasero el cual se veía muy bien formado.

\- Si ya terminaste de inspeccionarme y no hay mayor problema, será mejor que nos vayamos dentro, se ve que pronto volverá a llover.

Me sonroje violentamente y acepte la mano que me ofreció, al igual que su bella sonrisa, al entrar a la cafetería observe un lugar muy cómodo, la cafetería se llamaba "ANEMONA" según ella, esa flor era bellísima, no era una cafetería normal ya que todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 7 a 10 de la noche se convertía en un karaoke y presentaciones en vivo de cualquier índole, había un pequeño escenario en donde pasaban maravillas según ella.

\- Me llamo Umi Sonoda, por cierto, tengo tu edad y a mí si que me gustan los trapos que diseñas en la universidad - me dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras me dirigía al área de los empleados donde me ofreció una ducha tibia, y un cambio de su propia ropa.

\- ¿Me conoces? – me pregunté una vez que me metí a la ducha, intentando contener mi sonrojo.

\- Te he visto en las portadas de la revista semanal de la Universidad, la verdad es que me gustan tus diseños, y comprendo que las cosas se pongan difíciles con tanta gente que envidia a las personas con verdadero talento.

\- Dirás a las personas ingenuas como yo – le dije mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme el cabello.

\- No más bien creo que has elegido mal a la primera persona de la que te enamoraste, pero eso no significa que seas ingenua, o tonta, porque estoy segura de que quisiste decir eso – me dijo mientras soltaba una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Eres adivina acaso? – le dije riéndome de nuevo.

\- No, pero te conozco, te he observado sin querer, al parecer el destino está empeñado en unirnos, te vi cuando Kira te molesto, e intente correr a ayudarte, pero una de mis amigas me jalo y no pude evitarlo. Te vi cuando a lo lejos quedabas embobada como la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad al ver a Tojo, vi muchas de tus exhibiciones en la revista dela universidad mientras buscaba el pequeño artículo que se hace semanalmente del club de Kendo, entre otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Así que eres mi acosadora sin querer? – le dije mientras salía ya vestida, al igual que ella traía el uniforme de las camareras, solo que la camisa, tan pulcramente abotonada hasta el último botón de Umi, yo la tenía que traer abierta tres botones.

\- Si quieres te presto un poco de maquillaje – me dijo mientras me señalaba disimuladamente un chupetón que tenía entre el seno y el pecho, el ultimo que dejaría Nozomi en mi cuerpo.

\- Por favor – le dije mientras me ruborizaba de nuevo, en menos de una hora esa chica me había echo sonrojar más veces que nadie.

Una vez lista, me acompaño a una mesa junto a la ventana, me trajo mi rebajada de pastel de limón y un café negro, me presto su celular para llamarle a Honoka y que pudiera venir por mí, regreso a trabajar, en ese lugar me encontré con la chica tímida de la voz aguda, Koizumi Hanayo y su novia Hoshizora Rin eran camareras, Umi, resulto ser la joven dueña del lugar, ella tenía una pequeña asociación con una tal Maki y la novia de esta una tal Niko.

Era peculiar verlas trabajar, todas se llevaban bien. Y yo solo podía ver a mi salvadora correr de un lugar a otro, pese a que por fuera parecía una cafetería abandonada, siempre tenía gente y apenas podían atender entre las tres a sus clientes, después de comerme tan delicioso pastel y tomar la decisión de no suicidarme con tal de seguir probando esa delicada mezcla entre lo acido y lo dulce me levante dispuesta a ayudarles un poco, en especial a Sonoda san por su amabilidad.

Honoka llego poco después en compañía de Mika, una compañera de mi clase, ambas estaban asustadas ya que según lo que me contaron, el problema que hubo entre Ayase, Tojo y yo se hizo viral y muchos se enteraron.

\- No te preocupes Minami, los chismes son pasajeros. Además, estoy segura de que después de probar mi pastel de limón difícilmente podrás irte de este mundo – me dijo regalándome una gran sonrisa, al ver mi mirada preocupada. Solo le pude sonreír abiertamente.

\- El tiempo, al igual que con el pastel Minami hace que todo se ponga en su lugar, este día lo olvidaras y pronto elegirás a la persona correcta para entregarle tu corazón.

Pasaron unos días desde que me dijo eso, y las cosas no son sencillas. Porque me costó mucho trabajo estar en pie ante las burlas de todas, pero aprendí a defenderme, ya no quería una salvadora, yo aprendería a ser valiente y a defenderme, no estoy segura de como pasaron los siguientes acontecimientos en mi vida.

El café Anemona se volvió mi lugar seguro, o más bien la sonrisa de Umi, infinidad de ocasiones a mitad de una plática ella decía o yo hacía algo que me recordaba a Nozomi y terminaba llorando en su hombro por muchos minutos. Y ella solo me abrazo y me hacía sentir feliz cuando me sentía fatal.

Un mes después ya trabajaba con ella, le ayudaba en todo, y comencé a ver las cosas diferentes, aun había muchas noches en las que las caricias de Nozomi me despertaban entre sueños y despertaba llorando de impotencia al recordar que todo había terminado. Tenía pesadillas, de vez en cuando, sobre todo los días en los que las veía por los pasillos de la universidad felices por estar juntas. Sonrientes, llenas de la paz y la alegría que te da el saber que estas con la persona que amas, pero al despertar lloraba de impotencia.

Pero todo cambio un viernes muy común de abril en el café, habían convencido a Umi de que cantara, con el tiempo descubrí que esa faceta de chica cool solo salía a flote cuando veía a alguien sufrir por algún motivo injusto, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era tímida, estricta y muy reservada, se sonrojaba con facilidad y era muy apasionada en todo lo que hacía.

Esa noche desde las primeras palabras salieron de sus labios mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco desesperado y más aún porque al cantar no dejaba de mirarme directamente a los ojos, Honoka me decía de manera constante que mi corazón pronto tendría una nueva residente y estaba segura de que esta no me haría daño. Yo la ignoraba porque jure no sentirme enamorada de nadie nunca más, pero esta noche dudaba de ello.

 _ **LONELY MY LOVE. LONELY MY HEART**_

 _ **TSUBOMI JANAI**_

 _ **LONELY MY LOVE. LONELY MY HEART**_

 _ **TSUMA RETAI NO**_

Después de esa noche, deje de soñar con unos ojos azules para comenzar a soñar con esos ojos dorados que comenzaron a ejercer una fuerza enorme en mí y en mi corazón, la veía a lo lejos y me sentía enormemente feliz, pero al tenerla cerca mi voz temblaba, mis manos sudaban y mis acciones se volvían sumamente torpes.

\- Ya deberían confesarse en lugar de perder el tiempo – gritaba Niko-chan desde la cocina al menos tres veces al día, las mismas que Umi y yo hacíamos un desastre por todo el café al intentar actuar de manera normal, la una frente a la otra.

\- Cállate – gritábamos las dos, de nuevo, para de nuevo sonrojarnos, y desviar la mirada mientras Honoka, Hanayo y Rin, se empezaban a reír como locas. Esa escena se desarrolló muchas veces en el café, pero esa tarde sería diferente. Mientras Umi y yo limpiábamos por segunda vez en el día el café que habíamos tirado una joven de cabello morado, ojos azules, y cuerpo incandescente se acercó a mí y me pidió una plática.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – le pregunte una vez que salimos de mi trabajo. La mirada que me dio Umi al salir con ella nunca la olvidare, estaba llena de tristeza, desesperación, decepción, pero sobre todo derrota. Seguramente sería porque antes de que alguna interviniera, tome a Nozomi de la mano y la arrastre conmigo, aquí afuera. No quería dañar mis recuerdos en ese apreciado lugar por algo como esto.

\- Porque tenías razón, o al menos en una parte de todo lo que le dijiste aquel día a Elichi, ella solo me haría aún más daño. Sabes al final no pudimos casarnos, sus padres y mis padres nos separaron antes de que llegara la fecha en el juzgado, ahora ella es la señora de un zar en Rusia y yo, la idiota que pensó, podría llegar a ser feliz – me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Son idiotas las dos.

\- Tienes razón Kotori, lo somos.

\- ¿Esas completamente segura de que ya se casó? – le pregunté aparentando indiferencia, después de mucho tiempo y de la compañía amable de mi Umi, pude perdonarla. Al final ya habían pasado seis meses desde que tuve esa discusión con Ayase.

\- Eso me dijeron mis padres.

\- Yo que tú, me iba a Rusia, lo averiguaba y me volvía a Japón antes de que se enteraran, ¿Cuándo es la fecha de tu boda?

\- Hubiera sido en tres días – me contesto llorando una vez más.

\- SI yo fuera tus padres, o los de Eli, por la ofensa que me han hecho, casaría alguna de las dos, el día que supuestamente seria la boda perfecta mi hija – le dije sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Eso es cruel – me contesto haciendo un gesto tierno pero doloroso. Yo solo comencé a reírme.

\- Es un Cliché, pero no por eso menos real, la verdad es que yo ya no te guardo rencor, y espero de verdad puedas salir delante de este trago amargo. Pero si aceptas un consejo, Nozomi – le dije mientras me levantaba del columpio y me ponía de cuclillas frente a ella para tomar su rostro y encararme con esas pupilas que una vez me hicieron sentirme única. – Persigue a tu amor, y asegúrate de que las cosas están perdidas y aunque estén perdidas, no dejes de luchar, ve tras de tu verdadero y único amor, mientras yo te dejo ir, mi primer y puro primer amor – antes de que me contestara, la bese, y ella me correspondió, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo de mucha ternura. Un beso que siempre desee de esos labios pero que ahora solo eran caricias vanas entre dos amigas.

\- Ve por tu verdadero amor, y si las cosas resultan bien entre ustedes dos, vengan a comer aquí, dicen que hay un pastel de limón que salva vidas, tal vez deberías probarlo. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, yo iré tras el mío y es mejor que tu corras tras el tuyo, no creo que esa joven tan bonita se echara a correr como loca solamente porque si – me dijo riéndose al ver como palidecí por su comentario.

\- Se fue a la derecha.

\- Gracias – le grité, mientras corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían Umi corría demasiado rápido y yo era muy lenta en comparación de ella, pero tenía un objetivo y lo iba a alcanzar, cuando estaba por perder las esperanzas de encontrarla la vi doblar una calle, sonreí satisfecha, ya que en medio de su carrera no se había dado cuenta que se metió en un callejón sin salida.

\- Pastel de Limón – grité en cuanto la vi recargada en una pared del callejón, respiraba agitadamente y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

\- Puedes pedirle a Niko que lo prepare.

\- Nadie lo hace como tú.

\- Hay cosas mejores que yo.

\- Nunca habrá alguien mejor que tú.

\- ¿Entonces, porque la besaste? – me pregunto mientras se giraba para mostrarme unos ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas, y millones de preguntas.

\- Porque tenía que decirle adiós a mi viejo amor para poder abrazar y amar al nuevo, completamente libre,

\- ¿Y quién demonios es esa? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?

\- Te conté de ella, en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás te disté cuenta quien era ella.

\- No es verdad, jamás me dijiste nada.

\- Claro que si, te hable de su bella danza, de su manera hermosa de practicar kendo, de su habilidad única con el arco, de las letras hermosas que escribe en sus novelas, claro que sabes de ella, también alabe innumerables ocasiones su delicioso pastel de limón.

Ella abrió los ojos desmedidamente, después de esa última confesión, al parecer se había dado cuenta por fin.

\- Te enamoraste de HONOKA – grito con los ojos aún más abiertos si era posible.

Solo cerré los ojos fastidiada por la idiotez de la chica frente a mí y antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías, me acerqué rápidamente a ella, para plantarle un beso, el cual no le dejara ni la más mínima duda, sobre mi amor por ella. Al principio se resistió, pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder.

\- Te equivocaste Umi – le dije después de terminar el beso más bello que me han dado hasta la fecha. – El pastel de limón no es lo más delicioso del universo, ni lo que me hace no querer dejar esta vida, acabo de descubrir que son tus labios, los que provocan eso en mí.

No me dijo nada, solamente volvió a besarme, esa noche no regresamos al trabajo, nos dirigimos directamente a mi departamento e hicimos el amor por primera vez, ella ya no era pura y yo tampoco, ambas habíamos aprendido ese arte con otras personas, sin embargo, sé muy bien que fue la primera vez que las dos hicimos el amor. Y todo gracias a un pastel de limón.


End file.
